What if Nickelodeon was founded in 1937?/Nickelodeon Movies/Tuesday X on the Run
Tuesday X on the Run is a film based on Nickelodeon's TV show The X's. In this movie, Tuesday X and her brother, Truman, go on a rescue mission to save Rex, who’s been dognapped by Poseidon and taken to the Lost City of Atlantic City. It is the first X's film, set for release on May 22, 2020. Synopsis Tuesday and Truman go on a rescue mission to save Rex, who has been dognapped by Poseidon and taken to the Lost City of Atlantic City. The movie will reveal the first time our beloved characters met as kids at Camp…a magical moment that brings meaning to the power of true friendship. Trailer Blurb Rex's been dognapped! Tuesday and Truman embark on a hilarious adventure to #SaveRex! Next year on, Memorial Day weekend, Tuesday X, her brother Truman and the rest of the gang from SUPERIOR hit the big screen, for the first time, in The X's motion picture event. After Truman’s beloved pet dog Rex is dognapped, he and Tuesday embark on an epic adventure to The Lost City of Atlantic City to bring Rex home. As they navigate the delights and dangers on this perilous and hilarious rescue mission, Tuesday and her pals prove there’s anything stronger than the power of friendship. Production In a February 2015 interview discussing the film's financial success, Megan Collison, president of worldwide distribution and marketing at Paramount, stated the possibility of a third film was "a good bet." In another interview, Paramount vice-chairman Rob Moore remarked, "Hopefully, it won't take 10 years to make another film." Later in 2015, in a tweet by Viacom, it was revealed that Paramount Pictures would be developing sequels to existing franchises such as World War Z, Jack Reacher and a first X's Movie. On August 3, 2015, in a tweet by Vincent Waller, it was confirmed that the sequel is in pre-production, and that James Marshall will be directing it. It was later revealed that Tim Hill would be directing the movie with Marshall leaving the project. Waller suggested the release date of the film "should be in 2018" but may "land in 2017." He also revealed that the crew working on the series would not necessarily be working on the movie. This enables the series to be produced in tandem with the movie. Ruben Hickman is helping out with preliminary developments of the movie, with the same group of producers being present - Cale Boyter, Mary Parent, and Craig Sost. Kristen Caplan is the production manager of the movie. Furthermore, Zeus Cervas has been brought in to help with the movie storyboards. As of March 2017, animatics for the film have already been completed. On March 28, 2017, Yahoo! Movies reported on its Twitter feed that the movie had been given the placeholder title of The X's Movie and the release date had been pushed back to August 2, 2019. In April 25, 2018, the movie received another title of It's a Wonderful Tuesday. On January 22, 2018 it was confirmed principal photography had begun. Lynsey Bartleson, James Panettiere, Dee Bradley Baker, Patrick Warburton, Wendy Malick, Chris Hardwick, Randall Savage, Tom Kane, Tom Kenny, David Hornsby, and Stephen Root are expected to reprise their roles. On October 23, 2018, the president of Paramount Animation revealed that the movie will have a "nice homage to the classic movie" with references to It's a Wonderful Life. The movie will also be an origin story detailing "how Tuesday starts making fun with Truman." The opening sequence will take place at the clubhouse where all the characters first meet. The movie is going to use 2D B/W characters and environments, with hybrid sequences in the real world. This animation will be completed by Mikros Image and the score will be completed by Hans Zimmer. Music from "big names" will also be included. On February 2, 2019 the release date of the movie was moved forward to May 22, 2020. On June 12, 2019 it was announced that Awkwafina and Reggie Watts will appear in guest voice roles. Cyndi Lauper, Rob Hyman, and Ali Dee will work on songs for the film. Ryan Harris will produce the film and Mia Michaels will act as its choreographer. At San Diego Comic Con (SDCC) 2019, an SDCC exclusive poster was revealed. On November 12, 2019, the movie was renamed to Tuesday X on the Run and the movie's poster was released. On November 14, 2019, the trailer was released in the United States. Trivia General * This will be X's film, whose artwork that will not be designed by Carlos Ramos, but instead was designed by Rob Renzetti. ** However, unlike the television series, this film seems to be fully B/W, like some very old films, whereas The X's was fully colored. ** However, The Viacom Company would have permission to make this film animated in style as an early 1960s Osamu Tezuka anime. * The film's original title was "It's a Wonderful Tuesday", a parody of the classic Christmas film; It's a Wonderful Life. * Rex will play a much more major role in this film compared to the television series, where he was mostly a background character. * Three copies of Kimla Meeks can be seen in Atlantic City. This marks the first time that he has been used as a generic background character model, rather than just as an individual character. * This film has been promoted heavily on the official X's Movie Twitter account, which uses the #SaveRex hashtag whenever tweeting content related to the movie. * The movie serves as the backdoor pilot for "Tuesday X Clubhouse." Category:What if